New Light
by PJOLover1234
Summary: Lightning moves to New Bodhum after 2 years away from her friends and family.


**I don't own the Final Fantasy franchise or its characters.**

_"I'll show you how Lightning strikes."_

**Chapter One: Lightning Returns**

_Anxiety._

Lightning Farron hadn't felt like this since before the fall of Cacoon and the adventures she had as a l'cie. Always the cool and collected soldier she never let her emotions get the best of her. Until now.

The now Seargant Farron has transferred to new Bodhum, home of her family and former l'cie the Gaurdian corp. was tough, but her since of duty as a soldier kept her going. After talking with her superiors Lightning was now transferred to the Guardian corp. training facility in New Bodhum. The months that followed Cocoons fall were very busy for members of the GC as they had new regions to explore and cities to protect from the dangerous wild life of pulse. Lightning was sent to explore the unknown regions because of her experience while being a l'cie. The people that lived in Cocoon have finally begun to establish a feeling of ease throughout thier new homes over time and things had calmed down enough for lightning to believe she could leave the outer regions of Gran Pulse for good. Walking through the halls of the Guardian core base she reached Admiral Amodar's Office.

"Ah Seargant Farron already back to work for you is it? You just got back from deployment yesterday correct?" The Admiral quirked an eyebrow up at Lightning questioningly.

"Yes sir I have."

The admiral frowned, "I don't think you should be ready to work again yet seargant, I think you should take a little time off."

Lightning stiffened at the idea. "Sir that really won't be necessary-"

The admiral raised a hand to cut her off. " Yes I think I've made my decision you will be placed on 2 weeks required leave after a year of deployment on th toughest region of Gran Pulse." Lightning opened her mouth but the Admiral continued " There's no point in arguing with me Seargant Farron go spend time with your family you've earned it."

Resigned to the fate that was given to her Lightning nods her head. "Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

Walking out of the building Lightning decided to stop at the park to think about her plans for her leave. "I know Serah will probably want to spend the time with me." Lightning was expected at Snow and Serah's house at 5. Serah had been very insistent that her sister stay with her in her time spent in the city. " I wonder how everyone has been." Serah was the only person she kept in contact with while she was away in the outer regions of Pulse. Coming back would mean reestablishing her friendships with her group of former l'cie. Lightning was begginning to relax. " After all the drama it'll be great to go back to normal." But a part of her still had problems admitting to the other reason for coming back, Hope. Hope's 16th birthday would be tomorrow and she would make sure that she wouldn't miss it. Lightning really missed Hope after becoming close friends and partners in their journey as l'cies. Leaving like she did she knew wasn't the best thing she could have done she realized now. Her since of duty overruled her friendship with Hope and the others in her group. Apoligizing to Hope at the party will be really difficult. Just recently she admitted to herself her feelings for him were no where close to just friendship.

_Lightning Farron was in love with Hope_.

It had been a shock to her when she figured it out and it has been a cause of worry for her ever since. Lightning stared out at the beautiful park built in the middle of the city. All the happy couples that chose this park as there place to enjoy themselves really made the hole Lightning felt in her heart expand. All her life she had put Serah before herself. Never having happiness herself to make sure Serah could have her own. Now she could feel the results of her choice. "Serah achieved the happiness I always wished for her." Even if she didnt like the choice of man her sister chose, Lightning had to admit that Snow really proved how much he loved her sister. Now her purpose was fulfilled and she wasn't sure what she would do. Her cold outer exterior would always be in place but in the inside lightning really did care about the people in her life. Lightning sat down at a bench and stared at the sky. "Last I heard Hope has really grown since the last time that I've seen him."

Hope's birthday will be the first time she'd seen him in almost 2 years. "He better not think of me as his mom." The fact that they were 7 years apart in age made Lightning hesitate about her feelings. "There's no way that he could love me, espicially after how I treated him."But as always lightning knew she would have to carry on and like she always did she'd keep going . Putting a more determined face on she stands up, "Hold on Hope I'm coming home." As she began the walk to Serah's house.


End file.
